


La pesadilla no acabó allí

by shuckiestrunner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crying, Death Cure Spoilers, Español | Spanish, Guilt, Nightmares, Other, Post-The Death Cure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckiestrunner/pseuds/shuckiestrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es un escrito pequeño, creado originalmente para un askmeme en un indie rp sobre Thomas/Newt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La pesadilla no acabó allí

**Author's Note:**

> Es un escrito pequeño, creado originalmente para un askmeme en un indie rp sobre Thomas/Newt.

Ni entrecerrando los ojos podía ver una pisca de luz. Todo era obscuridad completa, total. Thomas ya había estado en ese lugar antes, eso lo sabe, solo que no puede ver que lugar es ese. Trató abriendo los ojos lo más grandes que pudo, y tampoco funcionó, era demasiado obscuro. Con la yema de sus dedos tocó el suelo en el que estaba sentado, y ahí fue cuando notó que estaba congelado, y que él también estaba muriendo del frío. Necesitaba ayuda para salir de ahí. "¿Brenda?" Aulló, pero no hubo respuesta. Dió un paso al frente, luego otro, luego otro de nuevo. "¡Brenda!" volvió a decir, pero nadie contestó, ni siquiera un eco. 

"Tommy" Recibió finalmente como respuesta mientras alguien ponía una mano en su hombro. Inmediatamente, reconociendo la voz, Thomas volteó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Entonces su pudo ver algo, y era el rostro de su amigo iluminado con una luz roja que no había notado antes, proveniente del techo. Él ya había visto su rostro iluminado de esa manera… la última vez que lo vio. "Hey, Tommy. ¿Le haz dicho a Minho?" Thomas sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no le había dicho, claro que no, se lo había prometido y no quería alarmarlo… ya habían discutido esto anteriormente. "Minho no debe saberlo, Tommy. Él tenía las esperanzas puestas en ti… tu encontrarías mi cura, ¿Recuerdas?" Había algo equivocado en todo esto. La manera en que Newt le miraba, la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Había algo mal, tenía que haber algo mal. Thomas asintió con la cabeza, claro que recuerda que le había prometido encontrar esa cura, y no pudo. No pudo y él tuvo que… tragó saliva. Newt abrió la boca, dijo algo que no pudo entender. "¿Qué?" dijo confundido, y se acercó. Newt habló aún más bajo esta vez. "No te entiendo New-"

"¡QUE TU ME ASESINASTE!" Le gritó en el oído. Thomas, con los ojos abiertos como platos, cayó hacia atrás de la sorpresa y el miedo. Sintió algo líquido recorrer su rostro: sangre de los oídos. ¿Newt le había reventado los tímpanos? Le miró incrédulo, pero ya jo pudo ver más al Newt que conocía. Esta vez, veía al Newt que se volvió loco en la cárcel de Denver… y tenía un arma apuntándole al rostro. “¡Me prometiste que ibas a salvarme, pero me asesinaste!” El rubio pateó a Thomas con fuerza, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, sacándo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. No pudo despegar la mirada de él en unos segundos a pesar del dolor, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontraban en el mismo lugar en donde había pasado todo esto. No supo ni siquiera que pensar al respecto. “Me dejaste morir. Igual que a Chuck, igual que a Teresa… Ahora te toca a tí, Thomas… Verdadero líder… te toca a tí.”

El sonido de la bala resonó en su cabeza incluso después de haber despertado con un estruendoso grito. Brenda puso la mano en el pecho del chico, calmándolo. Dijo algo, pero Thomas estaba en pánico. —Newt, y-yo… —Thomas no habló más, pero lloró por aproximadamente una hora, acurrucado en el colchón con la chica.


End file.
